the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeal (Holy Name)
Ordo Zealots: "Let's do this!" Zealots are capable of moving at truly superhuman speeds, even the slowest of them moves like a blur, outpacing and outmaneuvering all others. While still human and able to die like anyone else, the real difference is that to injure them - you first have to catch them. Zealots, depending on age and experience, move at different speeds. The very best break sound barriers and produce sonic booms. However, Zealots must be careful, despite the fact that most loose clothing flies off the human body at certain speeds, there's also the fact that scorch marks on highways stretching miles long will most certainly draw public attention. Zealots tend to have a cowboy mentality, often given to shows of grandiose excitement and skill. They also tend to ignore the rule of looking before one leaps, believing that their quickness and raw talent will dig them out of any hole they might dig for themselves. Aspect of God: God's Zeal, Holy Zeal, etc. AKA: The Servants, God's Servants. Zealot Degrees Combos Momentum Facts: -Zealots are ideal fast-attack troops, taking out select targets with relative impunity, sabotaging enemy supply depots to cripple logistics and running recon missions in minutes. -Because this is a supernatural feat, Zealots metabolism is only slightly heightened, thus they only need slightly more nutrients than one would expect. -Zealots who maintain maximum speeds often report 'falling into another dimension' as long as they maintain their speed. This place, called the Shadow, is an ethereal copy of our own where the Zealots often encounter shadows of people and events past. No one really understands this place fully, but the minute a Zealot slows down, they exit the Shadow and return to this world. -A major Title within this Order is "Hound" and it signifies a Zealot who has mastered the art of relentlessness. When facing down opponents, even powerful ones, most Zealots quickly learn to play to their own strengths by forcing the foe to flee, and then hounding them relentlessly as they do so. Some Zealots have been known to hound targets for miles, never giving them a chance to rest, using their own powers of speed to outlast and outmaneuver them. More than a few enemies of this Order have been taken into custody not after some titanic battle, but instead after collapsing from exhaustion. -When they're powers are active, Zealots will experience events at a slower pace due to the fact they are moving faster than anyone. They can 'watch' people act out in battle and think things through. -Also, Zealots can speak at a faster rate between each other and be understood. This means that a conversation between two Zealots will sound like machine code being iterated, but in reality the two Adepts are just carrying out a conversation at an accelerated rate. Sugars: Zealot's bodies are powered by supernatural energies, so the increase in their metabolism and motor functions don't drain them or damage their health. However, in spite of that, feeding a Zealot lots of sugar has interesting side-effects. They become super-active (if they weren't already) and will go on long bouts of inexhaustible activities, much to the frustration of those around them. Cult of Speed: Zealots love speed, it's their very nature, and so they tend to find employment or hobbies related to anything that goes from zero to sixty as fast as possible. Motorcycle enthusiasts, mechanics, pilots, even ship captains.. all are positions a typical Zealot would love to fill. References: -http://biblehub.com/1_kings/18-46.htm -http://truthintheword.wordpress.com/2010/07/20/when-comes-upon-you/ -http://www.openbible.info/topics/zeal -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0193364/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0493464/ Category:God